


Pequeño e interesante intruso

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: El Muken estaba igual que siempre: oscuro y vacío. Una mano comenzó a sobresalir de aquel círculo de oscuridad y un niño apareció de repente. Aizen compuso una expresión divertida. —Los patrones se repiten —Observó—. Eres el hijo de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿me equivoco? [Viñeta]





	Pequeño e interesante intruso

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook me recordó que fue el cumpleaños de Aizen-sama y me dieron ganas de escribir algo en su honor n.n Lo hice a las apuradas así que no esperen mucho, ni siquiera me maté pensando en el título. Igual espero que les guste :D
> 
>  **Prompt:** 012\. Balada de un encuentro fugaz (tabla de música, **Fandom Insano** ).
> 
>  **Extensión:** 666 palabras.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

El Muken estaba igual que siempre: oscuro y vacío. Sousuke Aizen intentó reclinarse en su nueva silla, de cara a la bruma de la nada, pero le fue mal; apenas si podía moverse. Cada condenado día era igual en las prisiones subterráneas de la Sociedad de Almas.

De repente, una inmensa onda de reiatsu copó el espacio sobresaltando inevitablemente al shinigami recluso, se abrió un agujero negro en el aire y entonces Sousuke Aizen observó con aprensión. Una mano comenzó a sobresalir de aquel círculo de oscuridad, dando paso al brazo y finalmente al cuerpo entero. Allí había un niño con hakama y shihakusho de color negro.

Aizen compuso una expresión mitad incrédula y mitad divertida.

—¿Kurosaki? —Probó, y el niño lo miró confundido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el chiquillo sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que hacía allí. Aizen emitió una risa imperceptible.

—Ya veo. Los patrones se repiten —Observó ladeando la cabeza—. Llegaste a la Sociedad de Almas sin tener entendimiento. Mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke… Niño, eres el hijo de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿me equivoco?

Kazui miró a ese señor con gran asombro, estaba sentado en una silla extraña y lleno de fajas.

—Sí —afirmó—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú conoces a mi papá?

—Naturalmente —concedió Aizen—. Quizás algún día le escuches hablar sobre mí, después de todo ambos hemos erigido grandes estandartes en la Sociedad de Almas. Dime, niño: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kazui.

Aizen contempló su rostro por un breve momento.

—Kazui, es un placer conocerte. ¿Sabes dónde estamos ahora mismo?

—No, señor.

—Esto es el Muken —Aizen explicó con tono didáctico, meneando como pudo la mano—, la prisión subterránea para los traidores y los mayores criminales de la Sociedad de Almas. Este sitio se encuentra en los subsuelos de la primera división, por lo tanto ahora mismo estamos en el corazón del Seireitei.

—¿Eso… eso significa que usted es un criminal? —Se asombró Kazui, mirándolo atónito.

—Así es —confesó el otro sin alterarse—. De hecho, se me considera el enemigo más peligroso de la Sociedad de Almas, aunque ése es un asunto que no viene al caso. Lo importante ahora es: ¿tienes idea de cómo llegaste a este lugar, Kurosaki Kazui? Ese poder que acabas de utilizar, ¿eres consciente de lo que representa?

—Eso… —Kazui se llevó el dedo a la comisura de los labios en señal de meditación, Aizen encontró su expresión muy parecida a la de Orihime Inoue y no tardó en deducir que ella era su madre—. Yo sólo… estaba buscando a mi amiga Ichika y entonces… entonces aparecí aquí. Creo que me perdí —Sonrió torpemente y se rascó la cabeza al igual que Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Me lo imaginé —contestó Aizen—. Aparentemente tienes la habilidad de abrir un portal que sortea las barreras del espacio, incluso has sido capaz de llegar hasta el Muken... Impresionante —Una sonrisa llena de curiosidad cruzó el rostro del shinigami—. Es un poder muy interesante, de hecho. Algo que no preví.

—¿Oh?

—Asumo que también heredaste parte de los poderes de tu madre, Inoue Orihime, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Kazui? —Aizen preguntó con amabilidad.

—Uhm, no lo sé —balbuceó el niño—. Yo soy un shinigami.

—Entiendo. Normalmente un retoño de Kurosaki Ichigo irá descubriendo su identidad conforme avance el tiempo, mientras tanto es recomendable que primero desarrolle sus aptitudes de shinigami —hablaba más para sí mismo, observándolo con el cariño que un investigador le confiere a su trabajo—. Me pregunto si él… No, estoy seguro… Él podría…

—Kaaaaaaazuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —Se oyó un chillido al otro lado del portal, que seguía abierto. Era una voz muy conocida para Sousuke Aizen.

—Oh, ¡es mi mamá! —Kazui se puso un poco nervioso—. ¡Ya voy, mamá! —Hizo una reverencia frente a Aizen—. Mucho gusto, señor. ¡Hasta luego! —El niño se metió rápido en el portal y desapareció, y el agujero negro se cerró hasta esfumarse.

Aizen sonrió divertidamente.

— _Hasta luego_ , Kurosaki Kazui. Eres un niño interesante.

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
